As a technique for detecting current of batteries of automobiles and the like, a shunt-based current sensing method that uses a metal plate resistor is used. This method is also called four-terminal measurement and is a high-accuracy current sensing method.
Factors for sensing current with high accuracy include the types of resistive materials used, the shapes and structures of resistors, and the like. Further, the current sensing accuracy is also influenced by the positional accuracy of voltage sensing terminals for sensing voltage. In particular, when the resistance value is less than or equal to 1 mΩ, the current sensing accuracy is greatly influenced by the positions of voltage sensing terminals.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of forming voltage sensing terminals through stamping and formation of screws. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of providing two plate-form base materials integrally formed with a resistive element and disposing measuring terminal portions on the respective base materials.